1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to observation apparatus for artificial organs, particularly for an artificial heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional observation apparatus for artificial organs such as an artificial heart is described in Japanese application publication No. 60-106463.
Generally an artificial heart is attached to a human body. Therefore the body and artificial heart are covered with a sheet so that it is difficult to observe them.
In a conventional observation apparatus for artificial organs, as shown in FIG. 3, an artificial heart 20 is housed in a casing 23 and an image fiber 21 is attached to the casing 23. One end of the image fiber 21 is arranged so a to face toward the artificial heart 20, and the other end of the image fiber 21 is connected to a visual display like a video monitor (not shown) independent of the artificial heart.
Thus, a view of the artificial heart 20, which is transmitted through the image fiber 21 to the visual display, is displayed in the visual display. Therefore, even though the artificial heart 20 is covered by a sheet, it is possible to observe the artificial heart 20.
However, in a conventional observation apparatus the casing 23 and the visual display are connected with each other through an image fiber 21. Since the image fiber 21 is thick, bulky and easily broken, handling it is very troublesome. Further, as the image fiber 21 is very expensive, the total cost of the obseration apparatus increases.
Since the optical signal is easily reduced during transmission through the image fiber 21, it is required that the length of the image fiber 21 between the casing 23 and the visual display be as short as possible so as to clearly display the view of the artificial heart 20. However, if the visual display is arranged near the casing 23 for the artificial heart 20, the handling of the conventional observation apparatus is troublesome at this point.